Talk:Kick/@comment-5463410-20130806044114
http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110302033630/howlscastle/images/7/70/Howl1.jpg So beautiful. So yes, I did not win Kalel+Anthony's giveaway, which means I unfortunately did not gain Howl's Moving Castle on Blu-Ray. I am very sad that I did not win, but I congratulate those who did win, even though one took away my precious Howl... On another hand... http://faculty.washington.edu/chudler/syne.html I believe I have synesthesia. I can taste colours in my food- For example, if you blindfold me and feed me marshmallows from Lucky Charms, I can taste the color purple in the horseshoe or the green in the clover hat. Also, if I see an item that is not materialized in front of me, I can still recognize the smell and feeling if that item-For example, I was watching Bobby Flay Food Network and I could picture the smoky smell of the charcoal in the smoker and the barbecue sauce residue on my hands. The site says that this skill occurs commonly on women, but also in left-handed people. I have a double the amount of a chance of having synesthesia because I am a left handed woman/female. It also says it can be passed on as a trait, and my Mom, a left handed woman, also can picture tastes of foods she's never had before. Do you guys think this is cool? If you do, tell me, do you think you may have it? So, good day today, I walked around my two local ponds twice today, and ran around the park for about an hour, so I got lots of exercise today, and I also ate healthy. Breakfast was a half a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios, dinner was a Whole Wheat Quesadilla with Low-Fat, Low-Sodium and High Calcium Mexican Cheese Blend, and dessert was a small bowl of vanilla chocolate swirl frozen yogurt with some homemade whipped cream. It was a very healthy day for me, especially since I am a very picky eater and I only eat three vegetables and one fruit, but I could do it all the time. I'm very happy with myself that I'm getting more health conscious and that I'm working on losing some weight and gaining some muscle. I want to lose about 5 pounds to get 90 pounds, and gain at least one pound of muscle. I have flabby arms and thighs and a stomach and all that flab needs to be muscle. If I knew how to swim, I would borrow my friend's pool and do laps. But I'm uneducated in the swimming department. And the riding-a-bike department cause I don't know how to ride a bike either. I'M A FAILURE, OKAY!!!! I'm very tired and this was an obnoxiously long comment that took forever and a million fee-fi-fo fillion years to write. I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A FRANTASTIC MONDAY AND I'LL SEE YOU SOMETIME NEXT WEEK! MAYBE! I DON'T KNOW! BUT I WILL SEE YOU! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN...wait who's favour is it on again? Oh, shoot, um...oh, I remember, YOURS, and goodbye!!!